The Hat
by Gelly619
Summary: This is what happens to me when I get a Decepticon hat from an anime convention.. Just a short story to keep me busy, don't expect much XD


**[] I had an urge to one-shot something silly… It's about me getting my Decepticon hat and how it caused so much trouble. Who knew wearing the Decepticon logo could make such a mess! []**

I really didn't think wearing this hat would make so much of a hassle. I mean really! Can't a squealing fan girl walk around with a Decepticon hat? Jeez.. Anyway, I'm sure you're wondering what the hell happened, huh? Well, I'll tell you… But it will make you want to laugh…A lot. So I'm not held responsible for any heart attacks, seizures, or any physical injury while reading. Good, you agree? Alrighty! So this is how it started…

"Here you go, sweetie! The last one." The salesman said handing me the Decepticon hat. My smile grew as I placed it on my head feeling how it fit on me perfectly.

"Thanks so much! How much was it again?…"

"Twenty two."

"Right! Here." I handed him the money I owed him and walked out of the dealer's section of the convention. I sighed contently, I was complete. Spending most of my morning looking for some sort of Decepticon clothing, this hat definitely worked out. I was on vacation visiting an Anime Convention, I was so excited about the Transformers panels and merchandise at the convention I could hardly wait. My friend had attended with me, but were currently watching Full Metal Alchemist in the media rooms. Deciding not to bother them I exited the convention, passing various cosplayers.

It really was a nice day, I was disappointed they didn't hold the convention partially outside. The sun's rays warmed my skin as I walked around. I spotted a small pond off to the side of the convention, nearing it I saw a shadow pass over the sky. Glancing curiously up to where the shadow could have come from, I didn't find the source. Shrugging off the feeling of being stalked, I plopped down on the grass. The large shadow fell over me again and slowly looked around to see a giant robot standing behind me.

"What. The. Fuck." Was all I could say.

"Decepticon!" The robot shouted, it was silver with a large black cannon on its arm. Staring dumbly at it for a few moments I realized.

"Megatron?"

"Good! So you still recognize your leader?"

"Umm.. Sorry to break it to you, Megatron. But I'm not a Decepticon, just a fan!" I grinned sheepishly shrugging my shoulders.

"Fan? What are you talking about? I can see you're wearing the logo clearly and proudly! You _must_ be a Decepticon."

"Do I look like a giant robot to you, smartass?"

"…Touche." Suddenly another mech landed beside him, also a Decepticon.

"You found the stray Decepticon, sir?" The other spoke to Megatron.

"Well, I certainly found a 'fan', or whatever that is. The femme is human though."

"Human, sir?"

"Yes, Starscream." Megatron replied rolling his optics. My mouth hung open for a few moments before my squeals exploded.

"STARSCREAM! OMIGOSH-I-TOTALLY-LOVE-YOU-I'M-LIKE-YOUR-BIGGEST-FAN-WILL-YOU-MARRY-ME?" Starscream stumbled back at the sudden shouts.

"Wh-what?" He managed.

"Seems like the femme has taken to you, Starscream.." Megatron wondered aloud.

"Perhaps we should take her with u-" A convoy of trucks and cars came roaring out of no where, stopping Megatron from finishing.

"Megatron!" The semi roared Transforming. I assumed that was Optimus Prime. Wow, what else could a fan girl ask for?

"Prime.. What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"

"Give us the girl you're holding hostage!"

"Hostage?" I piped up. Man, I should have kept my mouth shut. Megatron grabbed me quickly, holding me captive in his iron grip.

"I don't think so, I think I'll keep her as a pet. She seems to know what side is superior." He gestured to my hat.

"She's an innocent child, Megatron! You can't just keep her! Also she is confused, she thinks that you Deceptitrash are better than us." The yellow camaro, who I assumed was Bumblebee, growled at the Leader.

"Hmph. Obviously not, sparkling." He sneered at Bumblebee, "Starscream, take my new pet, I will handle these simpletons." Starscream nodded snatching me from Megatron.

"I don't have a say in this?"

"No." Was Starscream's reply.

"Well, I can't say I'm not totally upset about this whole situation. I get to hang out with the Decepticons for a while until the Autobots rescue me… Mise well enjoy it." Shrugging I slumped against Starscream's grip watching Megatron grapple with the Autobots.

"Why are you wearing that piece of armor anyway?" The seeker asked.

"You mean my hat? Oh, well. I love the Decepticons, they're totally badass. I mean… The Autobots are total pussies sometimes, that and _you're _the Decepticon's second-in-command. How sexy is that! I mean, really!" I giggled as Starscream's face twisted in confusion.

"You actually.. Like us?"

"That's what I just said."

"Huh, I guess you humans are intelligent enough to know who's the better faction."

"I guess, there's a ton of Autobot fan girls too, you know.."

"Is there really? Well, we will have to convert them. Megatron sir! I have a plan, let us go back to base."

Megatron growled throwing Bumblebee into Optimus before opening a warp gate.

"This better be good." Was all he said. I didn't know what the hell was going on, but fuck.. It was cool!

**[] By the way this isn't a whole story.. Just a few chapters. Something to keep me busy and the creative flow going while I'm thinking about what to write.. Lol enjoy XD []**


End file.
